1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines and, more particularly, to a coin mechanism used to actuate vending machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines and coin mechanisms for operating such machines are well known in the art. Such vending machines are located in a variety of locations, often making the machines subject to weather extremes and abuse, such as fraudulent attempts to obtain product without inserting the required purchase price. Accordingly the coin mechanism for such machines must be of a non-complex design capable of withstanding such abuse.
Some conventional coin mechanisms are complex and utilize electronic parts to actuate the coin mechanism. Other conventional coin mechanism designs are mechanically operated but employ a complex arrangement. Although such mechanisms may be versatile and perform well under ideal conditions, they are inherently expensive and prone to requiring frequent maintenance due to the harsh conditions under which vending machines sometimes operate.
Conventional coin mechanism designs that are mechanically operated usually require a user to turn a knob or rotate a lever to actuate the mechanism. Such modes of actuation are difficult and sometimes painful for individuals with limited hand movement, such as individuals who suffer from arthritis or similar debilitating conditions.